Pourquoi tu fait ça?
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Reita x Ruki- -Gazetto- . Depuis toujours Reita prend soin de Ruki. Ruki se met de plus en plus en danger pour attirer son attention... Jusqu'à un certain point.. Que ce passeras-il?
1. Que veut tu?

**Titre**: " Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas Malheureusement, Pourtant j'ai tout essayer, le troc, la soumission, l'esclavage, la corruption, et même j'ai essayer de les soudoyer... sans résultat. Mais L'histoire, les lieux, les événements et autres.. C'est a BIBII XD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: J'espère que vous allez aimer... Sa m'est venu comme ça, comme quoi quand on a rien a faire, c'est pas mal parfois xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Le petit Blond soupira en regardant son ami. Il le prit doucement sur ses épaules. Il était pas léger, mais il était fort alors ça allait. Il sortit du bar et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'arrêta. Petit Problème il avait pas les clés. Il frappa les fesses de la belle au bois dormant, vu que c'était la seule partie du corps à sa disposition, et pour toute réponse, il eut un grognement. Il réitéra l'opération, une fois, deux fois, et l'autre parut se réveillé un peu ..._

**« Mmmh... Quoi...? laisse moi dormir!!... »**

_Le petit blond ne répondit rien, lui aussi aurais bien voulue dormir naan mais oh. Il se mit alors à faire les poches de son petit blond préféré qui laissait échapper des grognements encore. Il trouva les clés, ouvrit la voiture et y déposa son amis avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui directement après l'avoir déposer dans son lit, et s'être assuré que les couvertures étaient bien remonté, il le regarda un instant avec un petit sourire attendrit quand la belle se réveilla, ou tout du moins émergea un peu, faisant disparaître son petit sourire. Il savait que sa belle lui poserais la question. Il lui posait toujours la question... A croire que c'était sa façon de s'excuser, ou lui prouver qu'il tenais a lui d'une manière spéciale._

**« Pourquoi tu fait ça, Rei...? »**

_Le dénommé Rei lui répondit simplement_** « Parce qu'on est ami... »**

_La belle posa sa mains sur celle du beau blond et lui répondit:_

**« Jamais je ferais ça pour toi...Tu t'en rend compte..? »**_ Le sourire de l'homme debout réapparu, suivit d'un petit rire. Il savait qu'il voulais dire que jamais il n'aurais la possibilité de le faire. Le plus responsable des deux, c'était le Grand Blond. Alors il lui répondit:_

**« Oui. Je suis parfait, je sais. »**_Il ne laissa pas transparaître l'émotion qui l'envahissait en ce soir, comme toujours, il s'occupait de sa belle. Il le laissa s'endormir, en le regardant._

_D'aussi loin qu'il l'avais connue, il avais toujours pris soin de lui, le défendant dans les bagarres à l'école, le ramenant les soir comme ce soir où il avais trop bu, l'écoutant lui confier ses secrets et sa vie. Il n'avait jamais rien remarquer le petit blondinet, rien..._

_Dès leur première rencontre, il l'avais vu si fragile, il s'était juré de prendre soin de lui, plus tard il avait juré à sa mère qu'il ne le laisserais jamais seul, qu'il serais toujours là pour veiller sur lui. Il était devenu un peu son grand Frère, sa mère et ce rôle lui convenait très bien. Il aimais prendre soin de lui, s'occuper de lui pour voir ses yeux s'illuminer et son sourire s'emparer de son visage quand il était heureux ou qu'il rentrais dans la même pièce que lui. C'est vrais que ces derniers temps, il devait continuellement veiller au grain, car sa princesse faisait encore plus de conneries que d'habitude. Il se demandait même pourquoi. Toutes ses années a s'occuper de lui, ne l'avais pas aider a comprendre son comportement étrange ces derniers temps.._

-

-

-

oOo

**Quelques Temps Plus Tard.**

**« QUOI? IL S'EST PASSER QUOI? IL EST OÙ? Ok ok ... J'arrive!»** _Reita venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Le téléphone venait de sonner et il n'était que h du matin. Mais ce n'était qu'un détails. Il sortit du lit d'un bond, et enfile en quatrième vitesses ses vêtements avant de prendre son portable et de téléphoner a Aoi pour le prévenir... Bien qu'il se mit a conduire en roulant a une vitesse pas possible pour arriver le plus tôt a l'hôpital._

**« Aoi??... Oui je sais!.. Appelle les autres, préviens les. Il faut aller a l'hôpital. J'y serais très vite... Bye! »**

_Il était affreusement inquiet pour lui, mais il arriva très vite, il débarqua dans l'hôpital comme un fou et du malmener deux ou trois médecin pour avoir enfin le droit de le voir. Il avais peur, peur que se soit la fin. Il rentra alors dans la chambre de sa belle au bois dormant, et alla directement a son chevet. Il lui prit délicatement la mains, attendant désespérément qu'il ouvre les yeux. Les médecins l'avais prévenu avant qu'il rentre. Ils lui avait dit que Ruki risquait de pas se réveillée de suite, vu qu'ils l'avais assommé de calment. Et il ne voulais pas le réveillé, il dormais si bien, il avais l'air tout paisible, c'était un trop beau tableau. Il s'assura que tout était parfaitement parfait. Il était là depuis 10 minutes que les autres se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il fut soulagé de les voir sur le pas de la porte. Il se leva et alla les rejoindre dehors comme si sa pouvais être gênant que le beau blond endormit entende cette conversation. Aoi s'avança vers le bassiste pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais le blond recula simplement._

**« T'as une tête a faire peur, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé? »**

_Reita soupira lourdement. Il n'apprécia pas la remarque mais bon. Et lui répondit simplement:_

**« Il paraît qu'il aurai eut un accident, qu'il serais subitement entré dans un arbre... »** _Il ne semblais pas convaincu du tout.. Et Aoi lui coupa la parole.._

**« Mais, Mais c'est Ruki, il sait conduire!.. Jamais il se serais pris un arbre bêtement, et puis s'il était trop bourré il t'aurais appeler... Bon Dieu c'est quoi ce mic-mac? »** _Qu'il lâcha d'un air triste et mécontent. Pendant ce temps là de silence Kai prit la parole, en regardant les deux protagonistes..._

**« «Et les médecins? Ils en disent quoi de son état..? »**

**« Rien, ils disent qu'il a des côtes briser, des blessures superficiels au visage a cause de l'air-bag, mais a part tout ça, ils disent qu'il va bien. Il est juste dans les vapes là..mais il peut se réveillé a n'importe quel moment.. »**

_Il eut a peine le temps de soupirer, que Uruha lui dit de la chambre.:_

**« Comme là, de suite, maintenant...? »**

_Les 3 autres a leurs tours entrèrent dans la chambre du petit Chanteur qui ouvrait doucement les yeux. Il fut assez surpris de les voir tous réunis autour de lui alors qu'il était tard dans la nuit. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux qui d'ailleurs s'élançaient sur ses joues complètement rougit par la honte... Le bassiste s'approcha de lui, pour essuyer doucement ces petites larmes, avant que le petit accidenté lui demande d'une voix mal assurer et très bizarre:_

**« Pourquoi? Pourquoi, tu fait ça Rei..? »**

_Les autres décidèrent de les laisser discuter tranquille, mais de pas partir non plus trop loin. Reita profita simplement de ce moment pour aller s'asseoir a côté de lui et pour lui prendre doucement la mains, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux deux. Le blond semblais pensif, tandis que le petit Ruki attendais avec appréhension une réponse qui ne semblais ne pas se décider a venir un jours. Au bout d'un long, très long moment, le bassiste lui lâcha la mains brutalement et lui dit dans un soupir :_

**« Tu as essayer de te suicider... Pourquoi? »**

**« Non! C'est faux! J'ai juste perdu le contrôle de la voiture, c'est tout. » **_Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblotante et menteuse.._

**« Arrête de mentir Taka! Tu a essayer de mourir. Mais je comprend pas. Tu a des amis, tu a de l'argent, tu a tout ce que tu veux Merde. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? C'est pas compliqué de répondre...Alors... Pourquoi? »** _Le Monsieur Sans Nez attendait une réponse.. et il l'eut_

**« J'ai pas tout ce que je veux.. »**_ Le petit blond avait une tête qui laissais deviner qu'il n'en dirais pas plus... Alors le bassiste lui répondit:_

**« Très bien... Dans ce cas je vais partir, disparaître de ta vie, c'est ça que tu veux?... »**_ Il s'attendait a tout de la part du blond, mais pas a ce silence. Il en avais réellement rien a faire de lui? Il avait passer ces dernières années a s'occuper de lui pour quoi? Pour rien, pas un gramme de reconnaissance, d'amitié ou autre? Il avait beau le regarder longuement rien ne changeait. Il fut tellement déçu qu'il sortit de la chambre sans rien dire. Il passa devant les autres qui lui demandait où il allais mais il ne leur répondit pas. Il quittais cet hôpital, le groupe, ses amies, sa vie, et ... Celui qui comptais le plus a ses yeux. Pourquoi? Pour rien. Parce que c'était ce que le petit chanteur voulais._

_Alerter par les pleurs du chanteur blond, les 3 autres se précipitèrent dans sa chambre. Aoi fut le premier a lui demander ce qu'il se passait, tandis que Kai le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, il compris que Reita venait de partir. Au début ils ne semblaient pas comprendre que Reita les abandonnaient complètement. Mais très vite ils furent fixer._

_Ce fut le début d'une longue période difficile._

_La disparition de Reita fit la Une de tout les journaux, et tout les nouvelles pendant de longs jours.. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il lui avait traverser l'esprit, où il était, pourquoi il les avaient laisser, et autres..._


	2. Je te ramènerais

**Titre**: "Pourquoi tu fait ça?"

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas Malheureusement, Pourtant j'ai tout essayer, le troc, la soumission, l'esclavage, la corruption, et même j'ai essayer de les soudoyer... sans résultat. Mais L'histoire, les lieux, les événements et autres.. C'est a BIBII XD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: J'espère que vous allez aimer... Sa m'est venu comme ça, comme quoi quand on a rien a faire, c'est pas mal parfois ...

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Les membres du groupe avaient beau chercher partout où ils savaient que Reita avait pu aller, personne ne le trouvaient. Il n'avais jamais revu ses parents, ni ses anciens amis, même les fans qui le cherchais assidûment dans tout l'archipel Nippone ne le trouvaient pas. Ruki tira la conclusion suivante comme tout le monde « Reita avait quitter le Japon »...Mais où avais-il pu aller? Cela restait un mystère._

_C'était très dur pour Gazetto. Pour tout les membres mais surtout le blondinet. La vie devait continuer mais pour lui sans le bassiste ce n'était plus la vie. Personne ne veillais sur lui. Personne. Il ne pouvais plus rigoler, ses yeux cherchaient toujours l'homme au bandeau dans chaque molécule d'air qu'il y avait, et a chaque bruit sa tête et son coeur espérait en vain que se soit Reita qui rentrait.._

-

-

-

-

_**Extrait du Journal de Ruki...**_

Reita. Trois mois que tu est parti. Trois mois qu'on te cherche partout. Mais où est-tu bordel...Il y a tellement de gens qui t'aiment. Tellement de gens qui te cherche partout. Ne me dis jamais que tu est mort. Ne me dis jamais que je devrais apprendre a vivre avec ce vide.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... Chaque secondes, de chaque minutes, de chaque heures, de chaque jours, de chaque mois qui est passé, mes yeux te cherchait près de ta basse, près des autres membres, près de mon corps. Tu souviens-tu quand tu venais me chercher au milieux de la nuit dans des bars miteux? Te souviens-tu de ce que tu faisait pour me protéger a l'école? Te souviens-tu des promesses que tu m'as faites? De celle que tu t'est permis de dire a ma mère? De toutes ses petites choses anodines? Te souviens-tu de qui tu est?... moi je m'en souviens très bien... Tu m'avais jurer d'être toujours là, de veiller sur moi, de me protéger, même de moi-même, de toujours être là.. et Maintenant, où-est tu? Tu est bien loin de moi, tu a faillit a ta parole. Mais je t'en veux pas...

Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulue te dire... Tellement de choses que tu n'entendras jamais si tu ne reviens pas. Je t'en pris rentre... Rien qu'une seule fois, rien qu'une minute, une seule seconde, je veux te sentir près de moi, je veux te voir, même de loin. J'aimerais te dire toute ses choses... J'aimerais te les dire en face... Mais... Je ne sais plus comment faire pour te trouver... Tu n'est pas un criminel, mise a part broyer mon coeur, tu n'as rien fait de mal.. Comment t'obliger a sortir de ton trou?

**« Dis si je mourrais, tu crois que quelqu'un le remarquerais? Tu crois que quelqu'un serais triste? »** je t'avais demander ça sérieusement. j'étais mal, ignoré des autres, frapper souvent, j'étais la victime de l'école, même ma propre mère ne me voyait plus... J'avais l'impression de ne pas exister du tout... Et tu m'as répondu en rigolant:

**« Moi je le verrais, et j'en serais triste. Je tiens a toi microbe... » **Tu m'avais décoiffée en un éclat de rire, je t'ai chatouillée, et là tu m'as jurée sérieusement tout comme je t'avais parler **« Je veillerais sur toi, toujours. Je te protégerais de tout, et de tous, même de toi s'il le faut. Je serais toujours là Ruki-Chan »**...

Dit tu t'en souviens? Tu te souviens de ce moment? Celui où j'ai appris a croire en toi? Celui où je t'ais fait confiance. Moi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Je voulais seulement que quelqu'un tienne a moi, et j'ai appris a m'accrocher a toi. Je me suis accrocher fort, je voulais pas mourir. Je voulais seulement exister pour quelqu'un, être visible. Et ton regard ce jours là, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Tu me regardait dans les yeux en me faisant comprendre que c'était vrais, que je te manquerais, que tu serais triste, que jamais tu me laisserais, jamais... Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui tu est parti. C'est toi qui est partit. J'aurais voulus te retenir. Te dire quelque choses. Oh... Les autres ne savent pas pourquoi tu est partit... Moi je sais. C'est ma peine, ma punition, mais je te jure, que je te ramènerais, même si sa me prend 30 ans. Je te montrerais combien tu compte pour moi.

Je sais je n'ai pas été aussi parfait que toi.. pas du tout... J'ai tout foiré... J'aimerais t'expliquer.. Te dire tout ce que je ressent, oui vraiment... Peut être que tu regarde la télé... Peut être que si je te demande de revenir, oui peut être que tu reviendrais, peut être que tu me donnerais une chance de plus, une chance de tout t'expliquer. Hein. C'est faisable... Mais si tu voulais pas... Si tu voulais pas... Je saurais plus quoi faire... Je te fait la promesse, de t'obliger a te retrouver, a t'expliquer, et te dévoiler tout. ... Reita-Chan... La vie est pas parfaite. Mais je sais qu'on auras une seconde chance. Notre amitié reprendra...Je serais un amis parfait.

Pour toi et pour Moi.. Il faut qu'on essaye.

-

-

-

_**Retour a la réalité.**_

_Après avoir fait un discours émouvant a la télé pour donner envie a Reita de revenir, parce qu'il leurs manquaient trop, ils attendirent... Des jours, des semaines, des mois... Mais rien du tout. Le bassiste ne revint pas du tout... Ils étaient au bout du rouleau, a court d'idée... Quand a la télévision un jours pluvieux on put entendre quelques part dans un bar en France..._

**« C'est une bien triste nouvelle que nous venons d'apprendre. D'après les membres du groupe Gazetto, le corps de leurs Chanteur aurais été retrouvé sans vie, il paraît qu'il se serais donner la mort ne supportant plus la vie sans leurs bassiste... La cérémonie d'enterrement s'effectuera dans une petite chapelle connue seulement du groupe, qui aurais une signification forte, dans une semaine. Nous n'avons pas plus d'information... Des centaines de milliers de fan pleurent la perte du petit chanteur Japonais. Nos sincère condoléances.»**

_Soudain un brun jeta un verre sur la télévision, avant de partir rapidement du bar..._


	3. Je ne veux que toi

**Titre**:

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas Malheureusement, Pourtant j'ai tout essayer, le troc, la soumission, l'esclavage, la corruption, et même j'ai essayer de les soudoyer... sans résultat. Mais L'histoire, les lieux, les événements et autres.. C'est a BIBII XD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: J'espère que vous allez aimer... Sa m'est venu comme ça, comme quoi quand on a rien a faire, c'est pas mal parfois ...

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Près une petite Chapelle au Japon, un homme venait d'arriver... Il n'y avait rien autour, pas une voiture, pas un seul des membres du groupe. Cela était si étrange... Il pensait qu'ils devaient être occupé a pleurer près du cercueil du blond. Il n'avais jamais eut l'impression d'être aussi vide de l'intérieur, d'être aussi seul dans ce monde. Ces derniers temps, il se renseignais, prenait des nouvelles via les fans, tous occupé a chercher le bassiste... Il n'avais jamais imaginer que son chanteur préféré se suiciderais pour lui. Il avait une boule a l'estomac, c'était a cause de lui tout ça, a cause de son amour pour lui. Il l'avais tellement aimer qu'il venait de le tuer... Il avançait le coeur lourd jusqu'à la porte, c'était pas le moment de flancher. Non. Il n'avais aucune idée de comment réagirais les autres de le voir revenir, il se demandait même si avec sa couleur et son look sobre, ils arriveraient a le reconaître. Il chassa ses pensées d'un léger mouvement de tête, et poussa la porte qui grinçait un peu. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Chapelle vide, complètement vide, ce qui l'étonna un peu, mais la peine qui était bien plus grande guidait déjà ses pas vers le cercueil qu'il pouvais apercevoir. Ce silence, ce moment, cette lenteur, lui laissait le temps de tout se rappeler, de se souvenir de tout les bons moments avec lui. Si bien qu'il fût arrivé avant même d'en avoir pris conscience, se heurtant doucement au bord en bois qui emprisonnait le corps inerte de Ruki. Il regardait le cercueil qui était fermer... Pourquoi fermer?. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir, cherchant des mains doucement la manière de l'ouvrir, quand une voix venu de l'au-delà résonna dans ce silence parfait:_

**« Tu ne m'y trouveras pas. »**

_Le brun se retourna vers le petit blond qui se tenais a l'entrée, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur que ce n'était pas une hallucination et le blond rajouta:_

« Je suis bien vivant... J'ai manigancer tout ça... » _Il semblait calme... peut être nerveux..._

_Quant à Reita lui ne trouvais toujours pas ses mots. Il avait eut tellement de peine de le croire mort, tout ces douleurs, cette souffrance qu'il avait endurer, ses sacrifices, pourquoi? Pour un petit con qui se permet de se moquer de lui? Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il ne put réprimer ses mots bien longtemps, guider par la colère..:_

**« Mais à quoi tu joue bordel! Je t'ai cru mort! J'ai eut de la peine. Ptin tu pense qu'à toi! C'est quoi ce plan de merde que tu nous fait hein? Pourquoi tu joue avec les sentiments des gens! T'est pas croyable, tu pourrais pas un peu grandir dans ta tête? »**

_Le blond le regardait sérieusement, lui qui avait l'air super heureux de le revoir --'... Il se doutais qu'il allais pas le prendre bien. Il laissa un petit silence et lui dit un peu froidement mais c'était fait exprès:_

**« C'est bon t'as finit de t'énerver pour rien?..Et ce que tu nous a fait subir, tu crois que c'est mieux? Tu disparais du jours au lendemain, et nous on doit accepter comme ça. On a fait tout notre possible pour te retrouver... Tout. Tu devrais être heureux d'avoir des amis comme ça, mais non, toi tu t'énerve. Tu crois que c'est normal? »**

_Reita semblait choquer par sa façon de parler, si froide, et le manque d'implication qu'il avait, se cachant derrière des « nous »..._

**« J'ai fait ça dans ton intérêt. T'as voulu que je parte...Je suis partit. C'est tout. Tu n'as pas a me repprocher çà... » **_Ces mots semblaient adoucir son interlocuteur, qui fit une petite moue. D'ailleurs il se décolla de la porte pour s'approcher de lui. Il lui dit d'une petite voix:_

**« Tu m'as demander pourquoi... Tu m'as demander si je voulais que tu parte... Tu veux encore des réponses? »**

_Le brun semblais outré par ce qu'il lui disait... S'il voulais des réponses? Maintenant? C'était peut être trop tard na? Il finit par soupirer et lui dit un bref_ **« ..oui »**.. _Au moins il aura le mérite de lui avoir laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il écouta alors le chanteur qui ce mit a lui faire un petit discours:_

**« Tu as bien eut raison. J'ai voulus mourir... Oui j'ai planter ma voiture contre cette arbre. Oui c'était délibérée... Parce qu'il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas a propos de moi... Je sais que je ne te l'ais pas dit.. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu parte. J'ai passer ma vie a faire des conneries pour que tu t'occupe de moi. J'aime quand tu est prêt de moi, j'aime quand tu me parle, que tu m'engueule... Je crois que tu n'as jamais compris, mais je t'aime, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ça. Je voulais tout te dire, tout t'expliquer, parce que sa me fait mal, sa me rend fou que tu soit partit... J'ai monter ce complot pour que tu revienne, pour te parler... et qui sait, pour te faire revenir...? »**

_Le blond avait l'air sincère, vraiment sincère. L'ex Bassiste soupira doucement en regardant le petit chanteur. Il lui dit doucement en esquissant un sourire..._

**« Pourquoi tu fait ça Ru? »**

_Le petit Ru-Chan, le regarda et souriait doucement et lui dit simplement:_

**« Parce que.. Je t'aime »**.

_Il se jeta dans les bras du brun et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il rajouta :_

**« Je te préférais en blond . »**

_Le brun eut un petit sourire pour le petit blond et l'embrassa doucement._

_Ce fut le début d'une histoire d'amitié qui devint plus que ça. Un amour parfait, où l'un ne pouvais vivre sans l'autre, où l'un était prêt a déplacer des montagnes pour retrouver simplement son amour. Tout le monde était bien content de revoir le groupe au complet, même si ils durent faire quelques petits mensonges pour arranger tout l'histoire avec les fan xD._


End file.
